monchhichifandomcom-20200213-history
Aikor
Aikor, a bitter and megalomaniac wizard, wants above all to seize the Glowing Fruits, whose magic can multiply tenfold the power of his scepter. Then he'll become overpowered, and no one will be able to stop him! He can then reach his ultimate goal: enslave the Monchhichi and become the King of the Dream Tree. So, he wants to steal the Glowing Fruits, and for that, all means are good. He is Machiavellian, constantly inventing twisted plans and worrying spells... But the impressive but limited powers of his magic scepter have never - so far - been enough. The Shock Trio is always there to counter its manoeuvres in extremis. And this opposition is driving Aikor mad! Good thing he's got Blitz and Glitz on hand to calm his nerves! His magic Aïkor has a magic scepter which allows him to cast various spells, sometimes formidable although relatively limited. Aikor "charges" his sceptre of magic by immersing it in decoctions, based on various plants that he finds in the Grasslands or the Black Rock Desert. No plant gives him enough magic to directly defeat the Shock Trio, but he still gets enough power to cast spells and make the Monchhichi's life hard. If only he had Glowing Fruits to increase his powers tenfold, it would be a whole other story! When it is charged with black magic, the ears of the Sceptre of Aikor rise up, and his little eyes shine. But as soon as he it "discharged", the ears collapse and the eyes go out: he becomes harmless and Aikor no longer has any power. When Aikor's magic strikes an object, it leaves a small scratch mark (in the shape of a fluorescent bramble). Willow, thanks to the special magnifying glass of his Monchhithingy, can detect it (see "Kauri the Monchhibug")... if he knows where to look! Aikor's plan then further enrages Meeegan, who decides to kill Aikor herself and save the glowing fruits. Enraged by the Nasties' true colors, Meeegan confronts Aikor and his accomplices, but unfortunately Glitz and Blitz chase Hanae and Willow. Meeegan grabs an electric arrow while Aikor's attention is on Kauri. As Aikor wickedly taunts the idea of "true friendship" and prepares to turn Kauri into a statue using the power of the scepter, Meeegan impales the sorcerer by shooting an electric arrow through his abdomen. As Aikor screams in pain, the arrow catches lightning, brutally electrocuting his body. Once Aikor loses his last ounce of life, he drops dead onto the ground and dissolves into water as his injured body decomposes into a watery puddle. After Aikor's fate was sealed, Glitz and Blitz were defeated by Meeegan and arrested by Capix for their crimes. Interests Aikor loves to eat black ramble marmalade. Watch out for Blitz and Glitz if they bother him while he's tasting! Or worse, if they try to taste it! When he rules the Tree, he will plant black brambles, full of black brambles, to replace the chhinanas he hates. Aïkor devotes himself to a true cult of personality, creating his own portraits and sculptures in his effigy, with which his lair is truffled. That's how megalotic he is. So megalotic, even, that he is constantly served by Blitz and Glitz. No way for him to walk, when Glitz can carry him on his back. Meeegan, outraged by Aikor's actions, vows to defeat the wizard and confronts the Nasties, but the twin Lizards chase Hanae and Willow. Just as Aikor prepares to use the scepter to turn Kauri into a statue with an unavoidable blast and taunting that he will never meet Hanae and Willow, Meeegan shoots the electric arrow (who is made out of steel and created by Costaaas) through his abdomen, killing him and saving Kauri in the nick of time. With Aikor defeated, Meeegan angrily incapacitates both Glitz and Blitz, making them to be incarcerated by Capix for their actions. His weaknesses Despite his failures, Aïkor is too confident, arrogant and megalomaniac. He sometimes forgets all prudence, and especially, he often underestimates the Monchhichi, persuaded that he is the strongest, the most intelligent, the most handsome, the most invincible! He also has a phobia of monchhibugs, a true phobia! Present him in front of a monchhibug and he will have a nervous breakdown, screaming with fear, pounding everything that moves. This explains why he rarely ventures himself into the Grasslands (where the wild monchhibugs and the Fieldo herd roam) or near the Dream Tree. When his presence is not indispensable, he prefers to carefully send the lizards in his place. Meeegan, Costaaas' daughter, vows her plan to destroy Aikor if he will succeed in his plans. Meeegan uses a electric arrow and shoots it in the evil wizard's abdomen, impaling him instantly. The electric arrow then brutally begins to electrocute Aikor to death, and he dissolves into water. After Aikor's death, Glitz and Blitz were subdued by Meeegan and arrested by Capix for their crimes. His sorcery power Through plant decoctions, Aikor "charges" his scepter of magic power, which allows him to cast spells. Depending on the plants and recipes used, Aïkor's spells can be very different and of unequal powers. He can thus make a wall of brambles appear, animate a vine like a snake, make the hairs of an adversary grow, unhook a Fruit at a distance, attract monchhibees, make a plant carnivorous, strip a small tree of its leaves... but also lift a small rock, temporarily transform into a Monchhichi, (see "A Monchhichi for a day"), or, by accident, freeze the Dream Tree. Aikor's powers are therefore sufficiently important to pose real problems to the Monchhichi. His magic scepter can quickly be discharged, depending on the power of the spell he has already used (see "Leaf Fever"). When the scepter has no more energy, its ears are lowered and its eyes are extinguished. Aïkor can then no longer cast spells and must wait for his scepter to recharge. His Flying Throne Thanks to his magic, Aïkor can fly his throne. Steps on the sides allow him to take the Lizards with him. Aikor pilots the throne with his magic scepter. But if the scepter discharges, the throne falls like a rock and the Nasties will have to walk home. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monchhichis